Nothing to Gain
by Mah-BlackberrehSoS
Summary: An island that draws you in and won't let you leave. Four devil fruit users- a murderer, a retiree, an Admiral and one King-To-Be. Can they find a way out before their numbers decrease by one? Yaoi, AAKL
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Of first of all I'd just like to say that this is pure crack. Probably badly written too. I had a dream about something like this and my friends encouraged me, so they are entirely to blame.

So welcome to my Akainu/Aokiji/Kizaru/Luffy fic. There will most likely be violence, angst, and eventually smut.

There's no telling how often this will be updated because I'll probably write it when the inspiration strikes, so fair warning dear friends~

**1**

It was a coincidence.

That's all it was.

Or it could also be seen as really bad luck for all parties involved. The gods may as well have been out to get them, considering how the sequence of events merged so flawlessly.

The Thousand Sunny was on its way to Dressrosa, the Straw-hat crew their usual exuberant selves (minus Law, who in his mind was starting to question his decision about forming an alliance).

But the exuberance died down when the Navy vessel was spotted. It was strange though – usually they travel in pairs of two or more, but this one was on its own. It was discovered rather early on why that was the case.

The Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki, AKA Akainu was on board, accompanied by the Admiral Kizaru. Why would they need more than one vessel when they could match an armada on their own?

And then, strolling in from the opposite direction was Aokiji, following the path of ice that stretched before him without a care in the world, not even deigning to assess the situation that was clearly brewing between the two vessels.

Zoro and Sanji had to hold back their captain as a blind rage overtook his vision, and he made to attack the Navy Vessel with no hesitation. Luffy was beyond angry at seeing his brother's executioner just a slingshot away and unable to do anything about it.

It was like his rage was reflecting the weather - there was a sudden change in the temperature, turning blue sky dark. A storm swept up out of no-where, as fierce and dangerous as only those in the Grand Line could be, and both the Sunny and the Navy ship was sent violently rocking.

From his bike and icy path, Aokiji was forced to stop for a moment and adjust himself. The waves had brought him dangerously close to the ships, and the former admiral really wanted no part in any conflict. Luffy had gotten free of his crewmates and had rocketed himself off the Sunny towards the Navy vessel, and Kizaru had met him hallway with a blinding kick, sending the boy flying back into the Sunny's deck.

He was not deterred however, and soon Luffy was up again. The storm was twisting into a maelstrom, and the next series of events happened in a flash of lightening. An enormous wave hit the Navy ship, causing it to rock wildly and capsize. Kizaru was dangling a screaming Luffy from the leg when it hit, and he barely had time to blink before they were both underwater.

Aokiji was forced to freeze everything around his immediate vicinity, but it had proved to be useless when the ice beneath him cracked and he fell through into the raging ocean beneath.

Just as quickly as the storm had arrived, it dispersed, revealing the shining sun and clear blue sky.

The Thousand Sunny, miraculously undamaged, was the only vessel left in sight.

With a groan, Zoro managed to steady himself against the railing. "What the hell was that? Nami?"

"I don't know!" the red-headed woman grouched and wrung out her sopping hair. "I didn't see that coming at all!"

The crew slowly managed to gain their bearings, but it was Law who spoke next, gripping his nodachi in one hand and hat in the other. "Where is Mugiwara-ya?"

And suddenly everyone stopped still, looking around for the absent captain with wide, panicked eyes.

There was a collective "shit."

* * *

With a loud groan, Luffy blinked his eyes open and rolled over on to his side, hacking up sea-water from his lungs. There was a large, warm something that he was half-laying on and there was a heavy weight around his waist, preventing him from moving with ease.

Still coughing, the boy struggled to push off the weight and sat up.

It took a moment for Luffy to recognise the body beneath his. It was that Admiral guy, Kizaru or something. His striped yellow suit was rumpled and completely soaked, even torn in a few places, and his coat and orange sunglasses were missing.

The Straw-hat captain blinked in confusion and then hurriedly scrabbled off of the unconscious admiral and took in his surroundings.

From what he could see they were on a rock-strewn shore, of an island that appeared to have sparse plant life and plenty of dull grey rocks. There were a few trees and large stone hills, and no sign of life in any direction.

Luffy kept a calm head – something that didn't usually happen – but given the situation there was little more he could do. He couldn't see the Sunny or any of his crew anywhere, he was alone with an enemy on a strange island...

So… what did he do?

Sniffling and rubbing a hand on his stomach, the boy looked back down at the unconscious admiral and prodded his side with his bare foot. He blinked again, realising he must have lost his shoes while they were in the water.

He raised his hand and pet his head, quickly noticing that a certain something else was missing. His calmness rapidly deteriorated, and Luffy scrabbled to look around for any sign of his straw hat.

There was nothing. Just that empty, rocky shore line.

He cast Kizaru one last look, and then darted off across the water line, determine to find his hat. He couldn't lose it, not now, not after so long.

The sharp rocks were an annoyance. They kept digging into his skin, and while that usually wouldn't have bothered him, it did when the edges sliced up his feet. A quick conscious thought and it wasn't bothering him anymore as the Armament Haki shielded his skin.

He ran for a few minutes, keeping his eyes trained on the ground before him, and actually did spot a hat.

But it wasn't his hat.

Pushing aside the bitter twinge of disappointment and even more panic, Luffy tried to stretch out his hand and pick it up.

Only nothing happened.

He stared down at his arm in shock and tried again, and was met with a similar lack of results. He tugged at one of his fingers, felt a slight stretch, but that was it.

Trying to breathe calmly to quell the rising anxiety, Luffy instead walked over to the hat to pick it up and stared at it with narrowed eyes. It was a Marine's hat, the word clearly marked across the white material in blue. It wasn't Kizaru's, because Luffy had never seen him wear one before, and he certainly hadn't been wearing one when they were fighting.

He clenched the hat in his hand and took off again.

* * *

When Aokiji opened his eyes he was blinded by sunshine, and a splitting headache spread through his skill. A curse left his lips and he threw a heavy hand over his eyes.

It had been a long, long time since he'd been taken by surprise by one of the Grand Line's infamous storms. Usually he could easily navigate away from them safely before they became too bad, but this one had never given him the chance.

He wondered what had happened to those ships. The Straw-hat crew, and the Marines.

With an irritated sigh, the ex-admiral forced his body up off the uncomfortable ground and looked around.

He couldn't see any of his belongings. His coat was missing. No bag, no bike. Not even his sunglasses or beanie.

And something felt off. There was a strange feeling in the atmosphere, a heaviness that ebbed and flowed like the water did. One moment he felt as he normally did, and the next there was a slight heaviness to his limbs – it was barely noticeable.

He moved his legs, getting ready to push himself up off the ground, and realised what else was off.

His ice had melted. That would have been a given, what with being in the ocean for who knows how long, but as soon as he'd left the water it should have automatically reasserted itself – he'd been honing that instinct for the better half of two years.

Narrowing his eyes, Kuzan spread his palm over one of the nearby rocks and tried to send a thin layer of ice over the surface. There was a tiny spark of power, and when he pulled his hand away only a few particles of frost covered the rock.

The ex-admiral breathed out a loud sigh. "Damn."

Now he'd have to look for something to help him walk, and _then_ try and find a way to get off the island.

* * *

On the opposite side of the island, Kizaru woke up in the same manner as his ex-colleague. A curse, several loud grunts, and a hand slapped over his eyes to block out the sun.

Though Kizaru's first and foremost thought was where the hell his sunglasses were.

He opened his fingers by a crack and peered out across the ocean, a large, displeased frown on his face. Everything was too bright and it caused pain to spike along the nerves of his corneas, and damn it all if he was the embodiment of light – waking up with the sun blazing down on you was not pleasant. At all.

He shifted into a sitting position with a groan, his torn, wet suit sticking to his skin in uncomfortable places, and finally removed his hand to squint at his surroundings.

Water. Barren, rocky shore. Sparse vegetation and tall rocky formations.

No sign of life.

Lovely.

The admiral scratched his head. He could remember fighting Straw-hat and the storm that came out of no-where, and that huge wave that took them both down. But he couldn't recall having actually let go-of the pirate, and he had the vague memory of the cold, dark ocean crushing him all around, and the young pirate held tightly in his arms.

He could have sworn he never let go…

Shaking of the unusual feeling, Kizaru stood up. He decided it didn't matter where the hell he was – the first order of business would be to get out of there. He could move at the speed of light at will, so getting back to Navy headquarters shouldn't be difficult at all.

Only when he tried summoning up the ability, there was nothing. Not even a flash of bright, yellow light.

He stood there for a moment, blinking. Then he cursed.

With a pout, he kicked at a rock with a shoeless foot, and something orange caught his eyes.

He squinted. "Oooh?"

He'd found is sunglasses. One of the lenses was missing and there was a crack in the other, but hey, it was something at least.

* * *

After a good hour, Luffy finally came across someone else. They were unconscious, lying face down on the rocks, and the Straw-hat Captain bounced over without hesitation. With abnormally gentle hands, the boy gripped the unconscious man's shoulder and rolled him over onto his side to see if he was still alive and breathing.

He came face to face with his brother's executioner.

Luffy's hands dropped him as if he had been burned and he backed away a few steps, staring down at Akainu with angry, shocked eyes. His teeth clenched together and a rough, wordless noise escaped his throat. A thought surfaced in his head – the want, the _need_ to destroy the unconscious man before him tugged at his mind and he clenched his fists, his skin darkening to black as the Armament Haki took hold.

The still form of the Fleet Admiral stirred, and Luffy froze, his teeth bared in a silent snarl. The Straw-hat Captain didn't understand why he remained still and allowed Akainu time to fully wake – it might have been some misplaced sense of honour or fairness, but as soon as the Fleet Admiral's eyes opened, Luffy pounced, his fist raised.

**AN: **So, any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ahaha I never expected this story to get such a positive response, so I was pleasantly surprised :'D I just hope I can keep this going and interesting enough for you lot to stick around. But thank you all for the reviews! I've done my best to reply, but I may have missed some and I'm sorry for that.

But yes, I believe that these chapters are going to be short. I'd apologise, but damn writing the admirals (plus one ex-admiral) is pretty damn hard, and it was also a struggle to keep Luffy from beating the shit out of Akainu. Also, I think smaller chapters would just… flow more easily. You'd probably get more updates too (but no promises).

**2**

Akainu – muddled and slow from just waking up – didn't have time to avoid Luffy's fist. It smashed into his cheek, splitting skin and most likely knocking a good few teeth loose, and the Fleet Admiral was sent flying backwards. He hit the rocks with a loud thud, skidding a bit, before he finally managed to catch himself.

"Mugiwara!" Akainu spat and wiped at the trail of blood streaking down his chin onto his ruined suit.

Luffy remained standing a few meters away, every muscle tense and coiled like a spring. His fists shook, his face a mask of dark rage – and then he was moving, bare feet slapping against the rough, uneven ground, and Akainu was forced to raise his arms, to defend himself against the barrage of fists that came flying towards him.

Of course Akainu tried to use his devil fruit abilities, but his results we the same as the others. His body temperature stirred just a bit, he felt something shift slightly inside of him, but that was it. A growl left the Fleet Admiral's throat, confusion and rage welling in his chest.

It had been a long time since he'd been forced to fight without his abilities. He had his Haki, but going up against Straw-hat Luffy was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment. He needed to know what had happened – that storm had come out of _nowhere,_ and how was it that he was even alive after being pulled under the water? He should have drowned sunk to bottom of the ocean.

His thought process became choppy as he dodged and weaved as best he could, but the kid was exceptionally fast and much more skilled then the last time they had encountered one another during the war, even without the ability to stretch. The blows that hit caused pain to spike through his body - and damn it if that wasn't a rib that just broke - and then Luffy paused – for just a split, minuscule second – Akainu made his move.

Or he would have, had Kizaru not appeared and grabbed the kid from behind, managing to keep a hold on him despite the flailing arms and legs.

"Now now," Kizaru started. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now."

"Yes," Aokiji said from beside him. "We have much more important things to worry about now."

They both looked rather worse for wear – Kizaru was missing his coat and shoes, his suit was torn and dishevelled, and his customary orange sunglasses were cracked, with one lens missing. Aokiji was leaning heavily on a large stick, dressed in nothing save for drenched pants and a torn shirt, and his hair a complete mess.

"We have a problem, Sakazuki." The former marine stated. "And I'm afraid we must put aside our previous arguments, at least until we find a way to deal with it. We can't afford to fight at the moment."

Luffy continued to struggle and wriggle, a frustrated scream building in his throat. He twisted in Kizaru's grasp, aiming a Haki adorned elbow at the admiral's face, but the older man managed to dodge it successfully.

His glasses however didn't escape unharmed. The slipped off his face and fell to the ground and there was a soft _snick_ as the remaining lens gained another crack.

A somewhat pained noise escaped Kizaru but he didn't retaliate. He tsked softly. "There's no need for that. We aren't looking for a fight Straw-hat."

Luffy glared up at him, teeth bared in a snarl and he growled, "Put me down!"

The admiral tilted his head to the side and scratched his chin, considering. "Ok then."

He simply relaxed his grip and allowed the pirate to drop. Luffy yelled and hit the rocks with a loud thump – his body had retained enough of its unique, rubber-like qualities for the impact itself to not hurt that much, but the sharp rocks dug painfully into his exposed skin, slicing the flesh and drawing blood. The Straw-hat Captain gave a hiss, wincing. He glared up at Kizaru and jumped back to his feet, the pain ignored and ready to attack again, when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder and dragged him away from the light wielding admiral.

Aokiji kept his grip firm, his lips pulled into a frown. "You need to settle down Straw-hat. Now's not the time, we have bigger things to worry about."

Luffy grew still under his touch, and the ex-admiral received a glare that was almost as cold as his ice. He didn't back down however, and squeezed the pirate's shoulder gently. He then focused his attention on his former colleagues.

His frown deepened. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say this time, Sakazuki?"

Akainu never relaxed any of his muscles throughout that entire exchange, and now he sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, the ruined material of his suit stretching in a way it was not meant to. "Speak then, Kuzan. Explain what's happened."

"Yes," Kizaru shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He had picked his glasses back up from the ground and had replaced them back on his face, despite the fact that they were so mangled. "I would very much like to know what's going on as well. We were all caught in that storm, both our crew and Straw-hat's crew, yet we seem to be the only ones who ended up here. Our Devil Fruit powers do not work, yet our Haki does. Why is that I wonder?"

Aokiji released his hold on Luffy – and paused for a moment, to see whether the pirate would try something else, and relaxed minutely when he didn't. He moved back a few steps, just in-case he did need to act.

"Watch this," the ex-admiral began. He reached down and picked up a small, grey pebble, hefting it in his hand a bit to gauge the weight, and then turned to face the ocean. He drew his arm back and threw it.

Luffy had to blink, his rage –for the moment – forgotten. The pebble flew with the usual speed one would expect of a pebble – only the further away it got from the shore, the slower it became, until it halted entirely and … seemed to shoot back in the direction of the island. It lost its speed about half-way back, falling into the ocean with a splash.

"You can feel it, can't you? " The ex-admiral said. "That strange pull in your body? It's like this island is giving off a strange magnetic field. I remember, a long while back, hearing rumours about such an island – those who wound up there were never seen from again, and no-one ever had the time – or courage – to search for it and see if they were true or not."

He paused and sighed, and ran one of his hands through his messy hair, pushing a few of the black curls out of his eyes.

"The entire island is covered in shards of seastone. It's not enough to hinder us completely, but it's enough to nullify our devil fruit powers. That, added to the strange magnetic field it lets of… I believe we're stuck here, unless we don't get any outside help."

There was silence for a few moments; Kizaru was looking at Aokiji incredulously, and Akainu's scowl deepened.

Luffy sucked in a deep, trembling breath and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment. He blinked them open, and focused on Aokiji. "So – so we're stuck here?"

The ex-admiral sighed again. "So it looks like."

The Straw-hat Pirate pressed his lips into a thin line, before he turned on his heel and stalked in the direction of the forest without another word. He walked fast, his movements jerky and almost… unco-ordinated, and he disappeared from the other men's sights after a few moments.

Akainu stared after the pirate with narrowed eyes and finally allowed himself to relax – just a touch, because Aokiji was still there… even though the ex-admiral had stated he didn't want to fight, Akainu was too on edge to believe him completely.

But, judging from what he'd said and shown them… they were stuck.

His caught sight of something white and blue out of the corner of his eyes, and he focused on it. It was his hat, stained and definitely no longer wearable, and his lips twitched briefly. He bent down to pick it up, his ribs protesting at the movement, but he ignored the pain for now.

"Well then," Kizaru rocked on his feet; his eyes shifted to the sky. The sun was close to setting. "What _are_ we going to do?"

Aokiji leaned heavily on his makeshift staff. "I have a proposal."

* * *

Luffy walked blindly. He never ran into anything – no, his Observation Haki prevented that, and it allowed him to move quickly, fuelled by his raging anger and panic. He needed… He needed to get away from the other men, before he tried to kill something, or did something he'd probably regret in the future.

Though he doubted he could ever regret killing Akainu. It wasn't in his nature to murder, but damn the bastard deserved it – for killing Ace.

If only Aokiji had allowed him to continue fighting…

Luffy let out a loud screech and lashed out at a nearby tree, causing it to split practically in half. It fell against several other trees, causing them to sway and shudder dangerously, and even bring a few branches with it, before it hit the ground with loud crash.

He lashed out at another tree, and then again, destroying boulders and anything else that was in his path, and sending several animals scurrying away for cover.

He didn't stop until he was out of breath.

Wheezing, the pirate slumped to the ground and leaned against one of the fallen trees and clutched at his hair, tugging it almost to the point of pain. He struggled to get his breathing under control, to quell the rising panic, but it was hopeless – soon, he was hyperventilating.

He was alone on an island with no promise of escape. Alone with three enemies. He was separated from his crew for the first time since they'd met up again at Sabaody, after the two year training period, and it made his heart _hurt_. He had no-one, none of his friends and crew-mates, no allies, and his straw-hat was gone without a trace.

If he couldn't find it, then he wouldn't be able to return it to Shanks when the time came. He wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

He was alone.

A strangled noise escaped him and he ground his teeth, the coppery taste of blood coating his tongue.

_He was alone. _

**AN**: Again, sorry that it's so short. But I have something planned for the next chapter, and hopefully it will be a lot longer than this!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Aaah it's been a long time but basically I've been going through a really bad art/writing block So please forgive the shortness of this, I just didn't want to make everyone wait for an even longer amount of time..

But I want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and followed this! It really means a lot to me that people like this cracky story xD

But also, just to clarify – this is eventually gonna be a foursome. Or rather, a polyamorous relationship. In other words, everyone's gonna do everyone.

**3**

Luffy didn't know how long he remained slumped against the fallen tree. It could have been minutes, or hours – he couldn't tell. But finally, when he came back to himself, he was shivering. The shadows had lengthened and the sky was darker, signifying dusk was approaching, and his stomach gave a loud rumble.

He was… so hungry. When was the last time he had eaten? Breakfast on the Sunny?

Feeling numb, the Straw-hat Captain leaned back against the tree trunk and stared up into the grey sky. In the hours that had passed, the answer as to what to do had not come, and a bolt of rage tore through the hunger in his gut. It was all he could do not to jump to his feet, stomp back out onto the beach, and kick all three of those old men's arses to hell and back.

He was stuck there with them. With only his Haki to defend and attack.

_Speaking of Haki…_

Something tugged at the corner of his senses, and Luffy was instantly alert. He jumped to his feet and crouched down, hands loosely balled into fists and slightly raised, ready to attack should the need arise.

The sound of faint footsteps crunching through the underbrush reached his ears, and steadily grew louder. They were heavy and uneven, but quick, and Luffy's eyes narrowed.

It was Aokiji that stepped into the clearing that Luffy had made in his earlier rampage. The former Admiral was leaning heavily on his makeshift staff, and he surveyed his surroundings with indifference. He didn't seem surprised about Luffy's actions at all.

The young pirate relaxed his stance slightly, but still kept his hands clenched. He knew Aokiji was no longer a part of the marines, and had lost his leg because of Akainu, but…

Luffy tilted his head and glared at the ice user, and demanded, "What?"

"You won't be able to survive by yourself," Aokiji began bluntly. "There's no knowing of what dangers this island may pose, and the others have agreed to a truce – you can either agree to co-operate with us, put aside your anger and survive, or remain alone and potentially perish. The choice is yours, Straw-hat Luffy."

The ex-Admiral remained standing, watching Luffy, and the pirate felt himself begin to shake again.

Co-operate with them? They were his _enemies._ They'd fought against one another with the intent to kill, and one of them succeeded in killing his brother. How could he be expected to dismiss that?

But when he opened his mouth to say a firm, unyielding 'hell no', a little thought in the back of his mind stopped him.

… _I need to survive. To become the Pirate King. I promised Shanks._

A loud, shuddering sigh escaped Luffy. He had to do this. He said simply, "Ok."

Aokiji raised a sceptical brow, as if he were about to say, 'Really? Ok?', but curiously he remained silent. When Luffy made his way towards the ex-Admiral – or rather, began to make his way past him to head back to the beach, Aokiji stopped him with a firm grip on the shoulder.

The Straw-hat captain stopped, and looked at Aokiji with weary eyes, but didn't pull back.

After a brief staring contest, the ex-Admiral said, "I'm not asking you to trust me. Or the others. I just ask you to trust in the fact that on this island, there are no pirates or marines. There is only a group of men trying to survive, do you understand?"

Luffy's lips thinned further and he nodded, then shrugged off Aokiji's grip and continued on his way. With a sigh, the ex-Admiral rubbed the back of his head and turned to follow.

This was not going to be easy. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Luffy trudged soundlessly back to the shore, trying to ignore his empty stomach and the rapid temperature drop. From what he could see through the sparse canopy of trees dusk was setting in, and going so long without food – it was practically unheard of for him.

He desperately wished he was back with his nakama.

_Wishful thinking._

He hit the beach and saw the sun sinking over the horizon, and Kizaru sitting on one of the larger rocks, with a … fishing rod?

And then there was Akainu, a little further along, coaxing a fire to life. The Straw-hat pirate noticed how the fleet Admiral had his un-gloved hands actually _in _the dancing flames, and Luffy had to look away as once again the memories of Ace assaulted him.

Biting his lip – _stupid habit, Ace always used to bite his lip when stressed or feeling strong emotion, and it seemed Luffy had adopted the habit as well - _ the pirate wavered where he stood.

He felt Aokiji walk up beside him and place a hand on his shoulder once again – almost in a reassuring manner – and then he walked past him. He made his way over to Akainu and the fire, and Luffy watched them for a moment.

He didn't want to go over there. He was cold, and the fire would have surely warmed him, but he just… didn't want to be near Akainu. Not yet, not when he still had a choice…

Luffy remained standing there for a few more seconds, and then made his way over to Kizaru.

Despite himself, Luffy was curious. The closer he got to the Marine Admiral; he was able to make out that the fishing rod was clearly handmade and kind of… shoddy. Beside him was a small pile of fish, and at the sight Luffy's stomach growled. The pirate didn't hesitate as he climbed up the rocks and came to stand beside the Admiral.

Standing as he was, Luffy was basically at level with Kizaru's head anyway, and he had to pout at the fact that they were _all_ taller than him.

The light user tilted his head to glance at Luffy, a single brown eye regarding him curiously through the broken frame of his sunglasses. "Hnn, Kuzan managed to convince you I see. I wonder how he did that."

Luffy didn't see the need to reply to that, and he made a face at the Admiral. Without a word, he took a seat beside him, and stared out at the setting sunset.

**AN: **I know I said this last time, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Sorry again for the wait, and I hope to hear your feedback~!


End file.
